The present invention relates to a TV optical effect generating system for generating a TV signal added with an optical effect which causes a particular portion of an image reproduced on a TV receiver to flash, glitter, or frost.
In TV broadcasting, for instance, titles of programs and commercial messages are usually added with various optical effects for attracting audiences' attention.
A conventional method of producing an optical effect on a movie film involves such cumbersome steps as follows: At first, the original film is processed for making, for example, only a specific portion in a certain frame transparent, or a film having a similar transparent portion is prepared by drawing. Such a film is irradiated by light from one side thereof, and transmitted light therethrough is photographed on a film through an optical filter, and then the photographed film is developed. The developed film and the original film bearing an image to be added with the optical effect are placed one on the other, and their images are concurrently printed on another film.
Accordingly, the traditional method is very troublesome and time-consuming. In addition, it is unknown, before the development of the film, to what extent the optical effect has been achieved. Where the intended optical effect has not been obtained, the above-mentioned steps must be repeated at least once more.
An object of the present invention is to provide a TV optical effect generating system which is able to produce a TV signal added with an optical effect, through simple processing and in a short time and which enables the optical effect to be checked immediately after the processing.